Denver
| tribes = | place = 10/16 | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 7 | days = 16 }} Denver is a contestant from . Denver was on the outs of the MacDennis Tribe from the start of the game was never really trusted by anyone. This is what caused him to be the season's merge boot. He is also remembered for his one sided rivalry with Tom T.. Profile Name (Age): Denver (17) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Writer Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: My strategy coming into this is to try and keep my name out of the talks of elimination as much as I can. I'm taking alot of inspiration from Sandra Diaz-Twine, the queen of SURVIVOR, who really shows how that strategy can propel you very far. Simple, but effective, which is kinda what I want my motto to be here in this game. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: I think my biggest weakness is that I tend to simplify things too much. I'm never looking at things from other perspectives which leaves me wide open. This season, I want to be able to close myself up a bit and really go down with a fight. My strength, though, is my sociability. I'm super talkative and I know how to turn on the charm. I can fake-like just about anything, and with a cast full of people I don't know, I can't wait to see the lies I have to spew in order to fit in here. Drink of choice: You cannot beat an ice cold Coca-Cola! Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I'm gonna survive SURVIVOR because I think people really like me, and in the end, that's what you want when you're sitting at FTC. You don't want to be a Russell Hantz, who played a good game but people hated him. I want to be the likeable guy that also showed everyone how the game should be played! Survivor Denver started on MacDennis where he was immediately trying to form a majority alliance with people. The other people on the tribe were just vibing and felt like Denver was overplaying. Denver also had a one sided rivalry with Tom T.. Luckily for Denver, the MacDennis tribe liked Dag just a little less and so he was never really the true bottom of the tribe. At the swap, Denver had terrible luck. He was swapped onto a tribe of 4 with one original Chardee, Chief, and two players from his tribe: Bread and Tom T.. Denver told Chief all of the drama and really tried painting Tom T. as a huge threat. Bread lied to Chief though, saying Denver and Tom T. were actually friends, making Denver look like a liar. During Greed, Denver snagged individual immunity to prevent Chief from getting it so they could have an easy boot but they ended up just voting out Tom T. before the merged. At the merge, Denver reunited with MacDennis. The entire group was trying to find the idol before Chief did but Denver tried to play both sides and gave Chief a clue to the idol anyway. This angered all of his original tribemates. Booboo, the ring leader of MacDennis insisted that either Chief go or Denver at the first vote and Bread decided he'd rather lose Denver because no one trusted him all that much anymore. Denver didn't even make jury. Voting History Trivia * Denver is one of nine contestants to receive Individual Immunity before the merge. The others are Chad and Pory in , Drew and Mae in , Shangela in , Ryan C. in , and Jack and Vooper in . * Denver is one of five contestants to be voted out of a merged tribe, yet not be on the jury. The others are Jidiro and Dani in , Frosty in , and Anne in North Shore. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Philadelphia Contestants Category:MacDennis Tribe Category:Frank Tribe Category:10th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Philadelphia